(a) Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to improvements in hydrostatic pumps, motors, transmission and parts, especially faces, thereof. They are applicable partially on piston shoes of radial piston fluid flow facilitating devices, in or on control bodies of radial chamber or radial flow facilitating pumps, motors, transmissions or to axial piston type fluid flow facilitating machines, such, motors, or transmissions.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
In the prior art of fluid flow facilitating devices, such as pumps, motors, transmissions of radial chamber or axial piston-machines, the decisive faces, like seal faces or control faces serve for example the control of flow of fluid, the hydrostatic pressure balance, or the sealing of relatively to each other moving faces.
However, the faces of the former art commonly serve only a maximum of two functions, but seldom for more functions.
Until now no faces of the former art have come to applicant's knowledge which would provide, assist, or assure an additional function, which was not common in the machines of the former art.
The former art appears, therefore, to be limited to the service of the faces for single or double functions.